


To Cat-ch a Thief

by ElzyAfterDark



Series: Superheroes and Comics [3]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: ASFR, Turned to Stone, nude, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzyAfterDark/pseuds/ElzyAfterDark
Summary: Catwoman had her eye on an interesting artefact... only to have it snatched from under her nose. But she's followed the other thief, planning to steal back what is hers. Unaware that she may well become an item herself.





	To Cat-ch a Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Another Discord request

Selina Kyle, AKA Catwoman, had been scouting a new display in Gotham Museum, exploiting the way that the Bat Family seemed preoccupied searching for the missing Bat-girl. The item was the Cat's Claw, a legendary Egyptian dagger said to cut anything that wasn't alive... and also priceless. Cat themed and expensive was perfect for her collection!

 

"Just what I like," She purred, as she began her efforts to breach the museum's security, only to hear the nightmarish shriek of the alarms... elsewhere in the building.

 

Furious, she began to flee, but kept her eye on the museum, enraged to see someone dart out a few minutes later and drive off... the Cat's Claw in his hands!

 

This would not stand...

 

* * *

 

 

He returned 'home', the abandoned hospital waiting. He'd set off a false alarm, disabling the cameras as the idiot guards had rushed to the wrong wing. He'd slipped away, the Cat's Claw claimed. 

 

He had plans... but where to test it? He'd think it through as he admired his two statues. Barbara and Lois Lane, still stone, both still perfect and sexy nudes. He ran a hand over Lois's firm rock-hard rear, gave Barbara's forever-stiff boobs a squeeze, and wondered who else he could try to add.

 

"Shame the museum didn't have any female guards..." he mused, his two statues not replying to his comment as he wandered off.

 

* * *

 

Selina managed to give chase, evading notice, and tailing the other thief out of town. The useless GCPD had no idea there'd even been a break in, according to the police scanners. Not surprising, the museum probably was a mafia front or something. But she had bigger fish to fry. The Cat's Claw, HER Cat's Claw, was in this old hospital.

 

Readying her whip, she slipped in, soon finding lights on deep inside... and raised a brow.

 

"Statues? Huh. Weird. How'd he steal these?" She wondered, looking them over.

 

One seemed familiar, like she'd crossed paths with it before... or a woman that looked like her. Then again, she hadn't seen many real women quite as naked as this. She'd seen some... just, not really a deliberate thing on her part. The long-haired girl, hands spread like surrendering... Something really seemed familiar.

 

She studied the other. She also felt like she'd seen it before, or a woman like it. But it was less strong a feeling, like she'd been on TV or something. The other felt like someone she'd met face to face.

 

She perked up as she heard a soft noise behind her, readying her whip, and then turning to strike...

 

* * *

 

 

He'd heard her slinking in - the kitty wasn't as stealthy as she hoped. He'd slipped behind her, admiring her tight catsuit, the way it hugged her rear, the way she posed as she looked at the statues. He wanted to preserve it. Catwoman was certainly quite the cat-ch...

 

He deliberately scuffed the floor, and she shifted slightly. He was ready, and her whip flew... into the waiting blade of the Cat's Claw.

 

Her eyes widened as the whip was neatly sliced apart, leaving him unharmed.

 

"Oh crap!" She cursed, and tried to rush him. 

 

Her surprise however was to his advantage, and he dodged... but the Cat's Claw struck. And as he hoped, it cut only her costume. She growled as the long slice exposed her pink flesh, one breast actually cut loose from the tight suit.

 

"You'll pay for that!" She hissed, but again found herself dodged, screaming in anger when he managed to leave her in just the shoulders and mask, the rest of her costume falling down.

 

She tore it away, fumbling free from it, but as she did, the man struck, cutting everything else off - even her black g-string panties. Blonde hair flowed loose, making Selina even more furious that her identity -and whole body- was exposed.

 

"I'll rip your head off-" She said, but was cut off.

 

"Stay!" He said over her, waving a medusa-faced amulet in her face... and to her shock, she froze cold mid-curse.

 

She wanted to moan, wanted to close her eyes as a mix of pleasure and warmth spread. Lust washed over her, even as her angry face was rigid and unmoving. Her panic, her arousal, her fear, they fought for prominence as she felt colder and colder, hornier and hornier, stiffer and stiffer...

 

Her exposed sex locked tight into stone, as her nipples, already rigid from being below only a thin catsuit, became harder than ever. A thin trickle of arousal flowed down her hardening and greying legs, like the juice of arousal was petrifying as it dripped. The blonde hair turned grey, strands that were frizzy from containment in the catsuit locking solid. 

 

The chill, the arousal, it all spread, and as her mouth began to freeze, Selina just wished she could cry out, as stone penetrated her to the core. Her lips petrified, her blue eyes began to dull and grey, and then, a few moments later, she was fully petrified, body and mind.

 

Catwoman now stood, an angry-but-shocked pose, like she was planning to attack. Her shredded suit was around her legs, and with a quick slice, removed. The petrifier grinned, fondling her now-stone breasts, enjoying his third statue. He ran a finger down the forever-tight slit, chuckling.

 

"What a beautiful pussy..." He smirked, before squeezing the rigid rear that he'd enjoyed looking at in flesh. 

 

He'd enjoy looking at it in stone...  and enjoy having it to fondle forever. 

 

Catwoman stood, never to know she had become part of a collection herself, blank wide eyes forever to stare like those of the other statues.

 


End file.
